scratch of history
by Black Time
Summary: Harapan adalah hati kita/Aku harap super junior dapat menggores sejarah/Kelak jika aku mempunyai keluarga kecil. Aku akan menceritakan perjalanan super junior kepada anakku kelak /Appa, kim kibum meninggal tadi malam/KYUMIN.


**Scratch Of History**

Genre : Friendship and Family

Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, Cho jikyu.

Rating : T

Summary : Harapan adalah hati kita/Aku harap super junior dapat menggores sejarah/Kelak jika aku mempunyai keluarga kecil. Aku akan menceritakan perjalanan super junior kepada anakku kelak /Appa, kim kibum meninggal tadi malam/KYUMIN.

.

.

.

.

.

12 september 2007

wushh

wushh

wushh

Entah sudah berapa kali permukaan kulit itu diterpa angin malam. Cho kyuhyun. Seorang namja tampan yang merupakan member baru super junior. Namja berkulit pucat itu tampak sedang menutup matanya menikmati udara malam di kota besar seoul. Sesekali terulas senyum tulus di bibir tebalnya.

Betapa dia sangat mensyukuri apa yang dia dapat sekarang. Selamat dari kecelakaan mengerikan beberapa waktu lalu, cukup menyadarkannya bahwa tuhan masih menyayanginya. Bisa berkumpul kembali bersama hyungdeul super junior sekaligus menjadi seorang cho kyuhyun yang sangat disayangi ELF.

Ia membuka matanya secara perlahan, lalu mengirup udara malam seolah menyesapi aroma dari udara sejuk itu. Kepalanya mengadah ke atas langit. Otaknya kembali berputar, kembali memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada super junior, keluarganya, teman-teman sekolahnya, dan para ELF jika saat kecelakaan itu ia tidak selamat. Apa yang terjadi pada keinginannya menjadi penyanyi jika sang empu saja sudah tidak ada ? tapi dia juga sangat bersyukur atas kecelakaan itu. Jika kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, mungkin keadaanya tidak seperti ini. Mungkin dia tidak bisa merasa senyaman ini. Dan yang terpenting mungkin-

GREP

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat sebuah tangan mungil tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang. Ia sangat kenal bau vanilla ini.

"Kyunie~ kenapa belum tidur hm ? ini sudah malam, dan kau malah berdiri di balkon. Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi kyunie. Ingat, kondisimu belum sepenuhnya stabil. Kau harus banyak istirahat."

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan perkataan hyung tersayangnya itu. Dia hanya mengulas senyum manis. Ini yang dia maksud, mungkin jika kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, mungkin dia dan sungmin tidak pernah sedekat ini. Lee sungmin, sang hyung tersayang.

"Aku hanya sedang menikmati udara malam seoul, hyung. Aku sangat merindukan keadaan malam seperti ini. Saat di rumah sakit, mana boleh aku melakukan ini. Jadi biarkan sebentar saja."

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Kemudian beranjak menuju sisi kanan kyuhyun untuk mengikuti kegiatan kyuhyun -melihat pemandangan malam seoul-.

Sungmin melirik kyuhyun sekilas. "Boleh aku bercerita ?"

"Ne ? bercerita apa ?"

"Tentang harapanku. kau mau mendengarnya ?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Tidak biasanya sungmin bercerita tentang harapan. Biasanya dia akan bercerita tentang suasana hatinya, kegiatan yang dia lakukan, soal mereka bedua, bla bla bla.

"Cerita saja. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu apa itu harapan ?" kyuhyun berpikir sejenak.

Berpikir

Berpikir tetapi tidak menemukan jawaban

Mulai frustasi

Sudah frustasi

"Aishhh, ani aku tidak tahu. memangnya harapan itu apa ?"

Sungmin terkekeh kecil "Harapan adalah hati kita." Ia berhenti sejenak sambil menatap kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Harapan itu adalah hati kita sendiri. Hati itu tidak pernah berbohong bukan?. Semua yang kau harapkan itu berasal dari hatimu. Dimana saat hati itu berkata, kita akan mengetahui semua yang ada pada diri kita. Perasaan, kemauan, bahkan harapan juga berasal dari hati."

"Ahh, ya ya aku mengerti sekarang. Apa yang dikatakan hati kita, maka itulah diri kita sebenarnya. Lalu apa harapanmu hyung?"

Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya kelangit

"Aku harap seiring berjalannya waktu, super junior tetap seperti ini. persahabatan, persaudaraan, kekeluargaan, cinta, semua masih tetap sama. Aku sangat mencintai hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul. Aku berada di posisi yang strategis, Memiliki 6 hyung dan 6 dongsaeng. Itu yang membuatku istimewa. Tapi kau tahu, waktu itu pasti akan tiba. Waktu dimana kita bukan lagi super junior, Waktu dimana kita akan punya keluarga kecil dan menjadi seorang appa, waktu dimana para ELF meninggalkan kita, tapi aku harap persahabatan kita tidak habis dimakan waktu. Abadi, sampai maut memisahkan. Meskipun kita menjadi kakek-kakek sekalipun, aku harap kita masih keluarga. "

Dia kembali menatap kyuhyun. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan harapanmu ?"

kyuhyun kembali terdiam, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia mengukir senyum.

"Mengingat harapanmu aku jadi merasa sangat takut. Kau tahu hyung, seiring berjalannya waktu, super junior pasti akan banyak berubah. Apalagi jika super junior laku di pasaran musik internasional. Pasti akan semakin banyak jadwal yang menggila untuk kita. Jika aku boleh egois. Aku harap super junior tetap dalam keadaan seperti ini. Maksudku, biarkan kita tidak dikenal dengan dunia luar sana. Asal, kita tetap bersama."

"Maksudmu, kau tidak mau super junior maju dan terkenal? bukankah itu sama saja membuat para netizen semakin gembira dan gencar mengkritik super junior ? dan bukankah itu sama saja membuat kecewa semua orang yang mendukung kita terutama ELF ?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku juga ingin super junior terkenal, tapi aku tidak mau jika karna ketenaran kita, justru membuat kita menjadi terpisah pisah. Aku sudah terlanjur sangat mencintai hyungdeul, aku sudah terlanjur nyaman berada ditengah tengah kalian. Aku akan sangat takut, jika kita akan menjaga jarak. Seperti sekarang contohnya, super junior yang belum bisa dibilang cukup sukses untuk pasar musik internasional saja sudah mulai jarang terlihat bersama karena jadwal padat. Jika jadwal itu mengikutsertakan seluruh member, aku tidak akan masalah. Namun kita punya jadwal individual. Dengan begitu kita mulai melakukannya sendiri. Apalagi jika kita sudah benar benar sukses? bisakah hyung bayangkan?. Apalah artinya sebuah grup, jika didalamnya tidak ada kebersamaan.

Apalah artinya sebuah grup jika tidak ada azas kekeluargaan dan persahabatan. Apalah arti sebuah grup jika tidak didasari cinta. Super junior bukan hanya sebuah grup saja, tapi kita adalah keluarga. Begitu juga ELF yang juga bagian keluarga super junior. Biarkan semuanya berjalan seiring waktu, biarkan semuanya berubah, asal jangan sekali kali mencoba untuk mengubah cinta kita. Aku harap super junior juga bisa menggores sejarah berkesan. Jika suatu saat super junior benar-benar bubar, dan aku mempunyai sebuah keluarga kecil. Aku akan menceritakan perjalanan super junior kepada anakku kelak. Sebuah kisah panjang yang hanya berbekalan cinta dan kasih sayang sesama member, dimana semuanya berakhir dengan happy ending." jelas kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Mata sungmin terlihat berkaca-kaca mendengar penjelasan kyuhyun. benar apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun. Semua akan berubah, tapi itu tidak akan mengubah cinta mereka satu sama lain. Direngkuhnya tubuh kurus itu kepelukannya. Mengingat perjalanan mereka yang tidak mudah dan sulit, tangis sungmin pecah seketika.

.

.

.

.

6 november 2033

"appa !...appa !" panggil seorang namja kecil berumur 8 tahun. Seorang namja yang tidak lagi muda yang diyakini adalah appa dari namja itu segera menggendong namja kecil itu dan didudukannya di pangkuannya.

"ada apa jikyu ?"

"emm, tadi diberita ada kabar kalau emmm... siapa ya namanya tadi itu, emm kim kibum kalau tidak salah. ya kim kibum, kim kibum meninggal dunia malam tadi. katanya dia itu salah satu personil grup terkenal dulu. appa tahu tidak tentang grup itu?"

Namja itu tertegun. Matanya mulai memanas, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda ada air mata yang akan keluar. _'__**Lagi-lagi aku ditinggal oleh kalian. Selamat jalan hyung. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Sepertinya aku member tersisa di dunia ini. Aku akan selalu mengingat kalian. Keluargaku yang aku cintai'**_

"appa…..kau melamun, ayo jawab pertanyaanku." jikyu melambaikan tangannya didepan muka namja tua itu.

"ah mian appa melamun, ya tentu saja appa tahu tentang grup itu. grup itu sangat hebat. mereka berhasil menggores sebuah sejarah. sejarah yang sangat berarti."

"huwaaaa ! pasti hebat ya mereka."

"tentu saja. jikyu, kau mau mendengar sebuah kisah ?"

"kisah apa ? tentu saja aku mau. ayo ceritakan."

"baiklah, dengarkan baik baik ya." namja tua itu menarik nafas panjang, lalu mulai bercerita."dahulu, tepatnya pada tahun 2005, ada sebuah grup di korea. mereka..."

"...tapi mereka semakin tua. oleh karena itu grup mereka diputuskan untuk bubar. meskipun bubar, tapi cinta mereka tidak pernah menghilang. mereka tetap saling menyayangi sampai mereka benar-benar tidak sanggup yaitu sampai mereka menutup mata untuk selamanya. selesai." Terlihat sedikit air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata namja tua itu, begitupun dengan jikyu yang sudah menangis hebat.

"Hikss...mereka pasti sangat sedih karena sudah berpisah hiksss….dengan anggota hikss….lain dan juga penggemarnya."

"oh tidak juga. mereka tetap bahagia, karena mereka sudah menggores sejarah dan tetap saling menyayangi."

"kyaaaaa ! cerita yang mengharukan. Appa hebat bisa tahu semua tentang mereka."

Namja tua itu tersenyum **_'Tentu saja aku tahu. karena aku adalah salah satu bagian dari mereka. Aku juga mejalani semua perjalanan sulit itu, tentunya bersama hyungdeul. Dan aku bersyukur akan hal itu. Sekarang tanggal 6 november. Hyungdeul, selamat ulang tahun.'_**

Namja itu kembali tersenyum tulus. Namja tua itu, si evil magnae yang sangat ELF dan member cintai. Cho Kyuhyun.

END

ff Gaje !

jiaahhh...mianhae kalo feelnya gak dapet x_x. saya sadar akan hal itu.

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya ^^


End file.
